yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 090
"You Give Love a Bot Name", known as "Obomi Rescue Operation!? I In Love Am Invincible" in the Japanese version, is the ninetieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 10, 2013 and in the United States on December 7, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Orbital 7 Turn 1: Orbital 7 Orbital 7 draws. He then activates "Robocircus". Now, when a player Normal Summons a Machine-Type monster, they may Special Summon a "Super Defense Robot" monster from their hand. Orbital 7 Normal Summons "Super Defense Robot Lio" ( 4/1200/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Robocircus" to Special Summon "Super Defense Robot Elephan" ( 8/1400/2500) in Attack Position. Orbital 7 then activates the effect of "Super Defense Robot Lio" to double its Level as there is another "Super Defense Robot" monster on the field ("Super Defense Robot Lio": 4 → 8). Orbital overlays "Super Defense Robot Lio" and "Super Defense Robot Elephan" in order to Xyz Summon "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws "Achacha Archer" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1200/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Achacha Archer" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Orbital (Orbital: 4000 → 3500 LP). As his opponent controls an Xyz Monster, Yuma Special Summons "Bite Bug" ( 3/300/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. The second effect of "Bite Bug" activates, reducing the ATK of "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" by 300 ("Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon": 3000 → 2700 ATK). Yuma then overlays "Achacha Archer" and Bite Bug" in order to Xyz Summon "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" ( 3/1500/1000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Muzurhythm" attacks "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" and Yuma activates the effect of "Muzurhythm" to double its ATK by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Muzurhythm": 2 → 1 ORU, 1500 → 3000 ATK). "Muzurhythm" destroys "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" (Orbital: 3500 → 3200 LP). On Yuma's End Phase, the effect of "Muzurhythm" expires ("Muzurhythm": 3000 → 1500 ATK)The written Japanese anime lore of "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" does not say that its effect expires on the End Phase.. Turn 3: Orbital 7 Orbital draws. He then activates "Garbage Collection" to banish "Super Defense Robot Elephan" and "Super Defense Robot Lio" (two Machine-Type monsters) from his Graveyard and revive "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position (as "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" is a Machine-type Xyz Monster). As "Googly-Eyes" was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it gains the effect of increasing its ATK by 1000 for each Overlay Unit it detaches. Orbital Normal Summons "Super Defense Robot Monki" ( 3/800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Robocircus" to Special Summons another copy of "Super Defense Robot Monki" ( 3/800/1200) in Attack Position. Orbital then activates the effects of both "Super Defense Robot Monkis" to attach them to "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" as Overlay Units ("Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon": 0 → 2 ORU). Orbital then activates the effect of "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" twice ("Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon": 2 → 0 ORU, 3000 → 5000 ATK). "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" attacks and destroys "Muzurhythm" (Yuma: 4000 → 500 LP). Turn 4: Yuma ", "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn" and "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" Summoned together.]] Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Crane Crane" ( 3/300/900) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Crane Crane" to revive "Achacha Archer" (a Level 3 monster) ( 3/1200/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Achacha Archer" activatesThe written Japanese anime lore of "Achacha Archer" is the same as its TCG/''OCG'' lore, so this effect should not have activated upon its Special Summon., but Yuma activates the effect of "Achacha Chanbara" to Special Summon itself ( 3/1400/400) in Attack Position instead of inflicting damage. The second effect of "Achacha Chanbara" activates, inflicting 400 damage to Orbital (Orbital: 3200 → 2800 LP). As he controls a face-up Level 3 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Mimimic" ( 3/300/300) from his hand via its own effect. Yuma overlays "Achacha Archer" and "Achacha Chanbara" in order to Xyz Summon "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn" ( 3/1700/1000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. He then overlays "Crane Crane" and "Mimimic" in order to Xyz Summon "Melomelody the Brass Djinn" ( 3/1400/1600, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Djinn" monster, Yuma activates "Resurrection March" to revive "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" ( 3/1500/1000) in Attack Position (as "Muzurhythm" is a "Djinn" monster). He then activates "Djinn Orchestra" to decrease the ATK of all face-up monsters Orbital currently control by the combined ATK of all face-up "Djinn" Xyz Monsters Yuma controls until the End Phase ("Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon": 5000 → 400 ATK). "Temtempo" attacks and destroys "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" (Orbital 7: 2800 → 1500 LP). "Melomelody" and "Muzurhythm" then attack directly (Orbital: 1500 → 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * The word タスケテ tasukete on the paper has been to changed to "save me". ** The arrangement of the food order from Eggs (ta'mago), Vinegar ('''''su), Ketchup (ke'chappu'') and Tempura powder (te'npurakoto'') has been changed to 'Sa'lts, 'Ve'ggies, 'M'eats and 'E'ggs. * The scene where Orbital 7 gives Yuma the "Letter of Challenge" and Yuma reads the title of the letter is cut, instead being replaced by Yuma asking if Orbital is going to a costume party. * After Orbital returns to Kite after the Duel against Yuma, in the original, Kite comments that Orbital's Dueling skills were "soft". In the dub, Kite instead congratulates Orbital on the Duel, saying that he almost had him. * When Orbital watches the romantic scene, the music in the background in the English dub is from the English dub of Yu-Gi-Oh!, released by Joel Douek under the name "Winning Duel". Errors * When "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon" is Xyz Summoned, the graphic of its ATK is missing its Rank. Notes